


《無題》

by poop_1213



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poop_1213/pseuds/poop_1213
Summary: 旻燦 吸血鬼x狼人OOC我的
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 6





	《無題》

他伸手觸碰對方微微隆起的下身。

狼人先生怎麼被吸了口血就硬了呀？他眯起好看的桃花眼，嘴角的褶子因為上升的弧度而更為明顯。

探身潛進那禁區。隔著粗糙的布料輕柔的舔舐著，感受著那微微起伏的跳動。由內而外散髮出來的熱氣令人感到興奮。  
他早已迫不及待了。手抓上褲頭拽下，因情慾而充血的男根挺拔地站著，小嘴向前端靠近，在柱身上啾啾的親吻著，游走到了頂端，才伸出舌頭繞著圈。好似小貓正在啜飲。  
他正吞吐著，吸血鬼尖銳的獠牙總是擦過敏感的性器，些許的疼痛讓狼人興奮起來，本就壯碩的下身，因此變得更加腫脹。

哇，狼人先生是變態嗎？居然感覺到痛還變得更硬了？吸血鬼咯咯笑著說，手上還不忘繼續套弄。

眼睛看著他趴在身前，耳朵聽著他說出的葷話，身體感受著他所帶來的刺激，他的頭皮發麻，情慾正慢慢的入侵觀感神經。狼人白皙的皮膚染上一層粉紅色，在吸血鬼眼中看起來是如此色情。

他由腹部開始親吻著，一點一點地來到挺立的乳頭。舌頭隨著乳暈的形狀打著圈，他張口就咬，突如其來的疼痛讓狼人叫了出聲。但因為下身帶來的快感，本該是疼痛的喊聲來到嘴邊便變得粘膩不堪。

吸血鬼的手不曾停下，除了套弄之外還不忘不時用手指在龜頭處來回磨蹭。狼人緊咬著下唇，喘著粗氣，細微的悶哼聲總悄悄的從縫隙中溜出來。

嘶——狼人是快要到頂峰了。

吸血鬼注意到他的變化，停下手上的動作，轉而用嘴做最後衝刺。舌頭在頂端亂竄，獠牙持續掃過龜頭，刺痛與快感同時駐進腦裡。不一會兒，狼人用力一頂，將所有發洩在吸血鬼的嘴裡。

小嘴離開之時還有些溫熱液體由著嘴角流下，腥羶的味道一瞬間佈滿兩人之間。

爽吧？他伸手沾了沾黏稠的液體，將手指塞進狼人的嘴裡。他吸允著那沾有體液的手指，頭昏腦脹的，眼神看起來渙散。

記得張開嘴巴，我已經迫不及待聽到你在我身下的美妙叫聲了。


End file.
